1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thin film magnetic head, and more particularly, it relates to a flying slider having good sliding property used for a flying thin film magnetic head which contacts, starts and stops (hereafter merely referred to CSS) with respect to the surface of a magnetic disc.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, ceramic mixture of Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 and TiC (hereafter called Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 -TiC) has been used as a material of a flying slider of a thin film magnetic head.
This material is very suitable for machining a work piece thereof into each flying slider with a high degree of accuracy as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,841, but it has a drawback of poor durability in service life.